


Make It Work

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Danny move in together things don't always go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Electricity.**

“Steven,” Danny called down the hall in that tone he used when he was confused and a little exasperated. “Why do you have Dr. Frankenstein’s lab in your closet?”

“Our closet,” Steve corrected automatically as he rejoined Danny in the bedroom to see what he was talking about.

“I thought it was our closet until I found your Guantanamo Bay souvenir torture kit,” Danny said. “I’ll have you know, _my_ closet does not contain torture devices.”

Steve rolled his eyes and wove his way around Danny’s half unpacked boxes. “You should know I keep all the good torture implements in the garage.”

Danny laughed and stepped back from the closet, revealing an open briefcase containing a variety of glass tubes. “Seriously Steve, what is this?”

Steve’s mouth went dry and he could feel a flush on the back of his neck. “That’s not mine.”

Danny frowned at him. “You look like a deer in headlights. Whose is it if it isn’t yours? And why is it making you blush?”

“I don’t blush,” Steve said defensively.

“Yeah babe, you do. It’s sort of endearing actually,” Danny said. “And stop deflecting.”

Steve sighed. He leaned down and carefully picked up the briefcase. He carried it over to the bed and laid it down, running a finger over the nearest glass tube. “It’s a violet wand kit, although some of these electrodes are actually red. It’s Catherine’s.”

“Violet wand?” Danny asked. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answered not looking up. “Have you ever played with electricity during sex?”

“What?” Danny exclaimed he leaned over and pointed at one of the tubes. “Electrodes, you called those electrodes. And that one right there, that looks like a little glass dildo. Please tell me that isn’t what it looks like.”

“It’s not a dildo,” Steve agreed. He finally looked up at Danny. “But it is for insertion.”

“Insertion?” Danny gaped at him. “Steven, do you seriously stick that inside you and shock yourself? How can that be safe?”

Steve frowned. “Okay first of all, violet wands are perfectly safe. It’s static electricity and unless you stick it in your eye you’re good. And to answer your question, no I haven’t stuck that in me. Catherine used to enjoy it though. Said it was like a warm tingle.”

“A warm tingle?” Danny scoffed.

“Just because it’s electricity doesn’t mean it has to hurt. Haven’t you ever run a staticky balloon over your arm?” Steve reached into the case and took out a one of the electrodes. “This one for example is used for massage. It feels like warm champagne bubbles running over your skin.”

“It looks like a paint roller. A dangerous paint roller,” Danny scoffed dismissively. “You realize this is insane right?”

Steve clenched his jaw to keep from retorting. He didn’t appreciate the disdain. Electricity might have been Catherine’s thing more than his but he had enjoyed it. He didn’t appreciate the judgment, especially from Danny. He turned away and carefully put the electrode back in the case and closed it.

“I’ll let Catherine know she can pick it up next time she’s in port,” he said tightly, before turning and leaving the room.

Steve took the kit downstairs and set it on the kitchen table before retrieving a beer from the fridge and taking a deep drink. He really hated that Danny’s words, sometimes even just his tone of voice, could affect him so much. He knew that Danny didn’t _really_ mean anything by what he’d said—he’d just been running off at the mouth like usual—but it was moments like this that made him wonder if they were moving too fast. He might trust Danny with his life but there were a lot of things that they didn’t know about each other, things that didn’t matter when they were just partners or even best friends but suddenly mattered a lot now that they were in a relationship. And now that they were moving in together there was no room to breathe.

“Babe?” Danny asked from behind him. “Tell me what I did.”

Steve turned to face Danny. “You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not going to work,” Danny said seriously. “This thing between us is only going to work if you tell me the truth. Trust me I’ve been in a relationship where all the little well meaning lies added up and I don’t want us to end up that way. Now, let me try this again. Tell me what I did.”

“It’s not a big deal. I just…well…” Steve trailed off and stared at Danny helplessly. He didn’t know how to do this. He wasn’t good at talking. Not when it was about things like this. And besides, how stupid would he sound saying he got his feelings hurt over a fucking violet wand?

Danny’s face softened. “Okay let’s try it this way. Does it have to do with the violet wand?”

“Sort of,” Steve answered. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I just didn’t like the way you were talking. Like you were judging me.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny said simply. “That’s not what I meant to do.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny. “I know, but there are all of these things we don’t know about each other.”

Danny pointed at the kit on the table. “This is about a lot more than that isn’t it?”

“Do you ever think we’re moving too fast? I mean it’s not been that long since you and Rachel split,” Steve said in a rush, the words spilling out of him. “And we already spend all day every day together. What if this is too much? What if it doesn’t work?”

Danny crossed the room and clasped Steve’s arm firmly. “No I don’t. I don’t think we’re moving to fast, but if you do I still have time to renew my lease. I don’t want to push you.”

Steve took a deep, calming breath and looked down at Danny’s concerned face. “I want you here. I’m just not good at all of this.”

“You’re doing fine. Nobody’s very good at relationships.” Danny smiled and rubbed Steve’s arm soothingly. “I’m notoriously bad at them. I put my foot in my mouth on a regular basis and have an awful temper. So I figure that should balance out your tendency to bottle everything up and avoid problems.”

Steve smiled back at Danny. “You do make an ass of yourself on a regular basis.”

Danny shoved Steve playfully. “I’m going to be the bigger man and let that one go.”

“Bigger?” Steve looked down at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Danny said. “If that’s the way you’re going to be I’m not going to let you use that champagne bubble thing on me after all.”

Steve felt a thrill run through him at the idea of using the wand on Danny. “That’s an option?”

“Yeah, I figure I ought to be more open minded.” Danny shrugged. “Besides, it has to be safer than letting you drive my car.”

Steve ignored Danny’s jab and retrieved the kit from the table. “Can I try some of the other electrodes out on you too?”

“We’ll see,” Danny replied. “Let’s start small huh?”

**

Danny crossed his hands behind his head and watched Steve inspect the cord carefully before plugging it in. He supposed he should be grateful that Steve was cautious and safety conscious when it came to this, unlike all of his other dangerous activities, but he still wasn’t sold on the idea of electricity and sex. Give him a good blow job before bed and he was set. He didn’t need any of this extra stuff to get off. Danny ran his eyes down Steve’s bare chest and felt his cock twitch appreciatively. Steve was stimulation enough for him.

But Steve wasn’t like him. Steve was a risk taker. He liked pushing things to the edge. Danny knew how different they were. He was in this relationship with his eyes wide open and both feet firmly planted on the ground. He wanted it to work this time. He needed it to work with Steve and if that meant letting him shock him a little to prove to Steve that he trusted him—that he didn’t judge him—well he could manage that.

“You ready?” Steve asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Danny nodded. He watched apprehensively as Steve turned on the wand and the glass tube started to glow an ominous red color. He kept his eyes glued to the tube as Steve lowered the buzzing wand slowly toward his leg. When it got close to his thigh Danny flinched, expecting a shock, but was instead greeted by a warm fizzing sensation that felt very similar to Steve’s description of champagne bubbles.

“Oh,” Danny said as Steve slowly ran the paint roller looking thing up and down his leg. “That’s nice.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s almost like you didn’t believe me.”

Danny looked up at Steve. “Sometimes our ideas of fun aren’t even in the same ball park. In fact sometimes I’d rather be in a ball park than looking at graffiti. But this, this I like.”

“You enjoyed the pictographs,” Steve said as he ran the electrode over Danny’s chest leaving a line of statically charged hair standing in its wake.

“I might have liked the pictographs if it weren’t for the heat and the wilderness and the you almost dying parts,” Danny retorted.

Steve smiled and turned a knob on the wand before running the electrode over Danny’s nipple. The charge was slightly more intense, and he arched off the bed as the sensation caused his nipple to tighten.

“I think you like that.” Steve ran the tube back over Danny’s nipple and he felt his cock jerk.

“What tipped you off?” Danny asked dryly as he reached down to lightly caress his aching cock.

Steve smirked and ran the wand down Danny’s chest and abdomen. “Move your hand.”

Danny’s eyes widened but he did as he was told. Steve reached out with his free hand and gently squeezed Danny’s balls while he ran the electrode down Danny’s cock. The sensation was even more intense on the sensitive nerves of his dick. The fizzing felt more like tiny little pin pricks cascading across his entire cock.

“Steve!” Danny moaned. He arched his hips up seeking more, needing more.

Steve ran the electrode back up his cock before stopping just under the head, where Danny was most sensitive. Danny writhed trying to get away, it was too much, but Steve followed his movements, holding the wand steady.

“Steve please,” he gasped desperately. “Please.”

Steve tugged once on his balls and it was enough to push Danny over the edge. His cock jerked spilling his release across his stomach as pleasure crashed through him.

Danny tried to catch his breath as he watched Steve carefully clean the electrode and put the violet wand back in its case. Once he was done Danny reached one arm out. “Come here.”

Steve looked up and walked over to take Danny’s hand. Danny tugged at him. “Come on, it’s time for a nap.”

Steve looked pointedly down at his own erect cock.

Danny grinned. “You have two options, babe. Either we take a nap and when we get up you can fuck me any way you want. Or I give you a tired hand job right now. Because let me tell you I don’t think I can move much more than my hand at the moment.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Steve said laying down next to Danny. “I think I’ll go with the first option.”

“I thought you might,” Danny said. He rolled tiredly over and rested his head on Steve’s chest. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“This is going to work,” Danny told him firmly. “We’ll make it work.”

“Yeah,” Steve wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed him gently. “We will.”


End file.
